Social and recreational clubs and private facilities may limit access to individuals who are members. Individuals may desire to experience other private clubs and facilities where they are not members, as well as meet other individuals. Members of clubs may also wish to invite guests to share in the enjoyment of clubs and facilities to which they members, as well as make new acquaintances.
Identifying individuals who are compatible with each other may be difficult and time consuming. Identifying other individuals that may have compatible interests may be socially awkward. In addition, providing personal information puts members at risk both physically and emotionally. Face-to-face meetings between individuals also inhibit meaningful feedback that may assist individuals in future interactions.
Accordingly, an efficient and effective apparatus, system and method is needed for assisting individuals in identifying possible compatible individuals without the need to divulge sensitive information or require prior personal contact. The systems and method may allow individuals to identify clubs and facilities of interest and share their experiences, or interaction at clubs and facilities. In addition, systems and methods may allow for feedback as well as allow other individuals to provide input in order to facilitate future interactions with compatible individuals.